unicampfilosofiafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador:201.87.37.134
Perfil de Darcy Carvalho para Wiki Wiki Latim dos Alunos de Filosofia da UNICAMP. CURRICULUM VITAE ET STUDIORUM . LIFE PROFILE : Nome DARCY CARVALHO . SEXO MASCULINO, Economista, Professor universitario. Natural de Piratininga, SP, Brasil. É professor jubilado da Universidade de São Paulo, por aposentadoria compulsória desde 2008. No período de 2008 a 2013, permaneceu como professor não remunerado voluntário da Universidade de São Paulo, junto ao curso de graduação em Economia do Departamento de Economia da Faculdade de Economia, Administração e Contabilidade, ocupando-se em atividades docentes, orientação de alunos e publicações eletrônicas.Graduou-se em Ciências Econômicas pela Faculdade de Economia, Administração e Contabilidade da Universidade de São Paulo, em 1969. Terminado o curso de mestrado em Economia, no Instituto de Pesquisas Econômicas da USP, em 1972, foi admitido como Auxiliar de Ensino no Departamento de Economia da mesma Universidade de São Paulo. Foi contratado, em 1972, pela Faculdade de Economia da Pontificia Universidade de São Paulo como professor responsável pela disciplina Macroeconomia, tendo permanecido nessa função até 1985. Lecionou Economia Internacional nas Faculdades Metropolitanas Unidas de 1972 a 1977. Foi contratado para lecionar Microeconomia na Faculdade de Economia Escola de Comercio Alvares Penteado em 1977, lecionando nessa instituição até 1985. Orientado pela Profra. Dra. Diva Benevides Pinho, defendeu tese de mestrado em 1974, com o titulo A VIDA E AS OBRAS DO VISCONDE DE CAIRU, 1756-1835. O ECONOMISTA JOSÉ DA SILVA LISBOA E O FISIOCRATISMO PORTUGUÊS. Doutorou-se em Economia na Universidade de São Paulo, em 1984, com tese orientada pela Profra. Dra. Diva Benevides Pinho, também na área do Pensamento Economico, DESENVOLVIMETO E LIVRE COMERCIO. AS IDEIAS ECONOMICAS DO VISCONDE DE CAIRU, UM ESTUDO DE HISTORIA DO PENSAMENTO ECONOMICO BRASILEIRO. Ambos trabalhos foram postos em público domínio, publicados eletronicamente, em Archive.org, em 2013. Em 1985, representou a Universidade de São Paulo junto a Escola Superior de Guerra, Ministério da Defesa, Rio de janeiro, Urca, como representante da Universidade de São Paulo. Nessa instituição publicou trabalho com o titulo DIRETRIZES E BASES DA EDUCAÇÃO NACIONAL, ESG, Rio de Janeiro, 1985. Para estudar o processo de desenvolvimento econômico do Japão, recebeu auxilio financeiro da Japan Foundation Foundation longterm fellowship, 1988-1989, da Universidade de São Paulo e da Fundação de Auxilio à Pesquisa do Estado de São Paulo FAPESP [ 1990-1991]. Permaneceu no exterior, de 1988 a 1992, coletou material bibliográfico sobre o Japão, deu palestras, redigiu textos e realizou outras pesquisas e atividades de pós-doutoramento, nos seguintes paises e instituições: JAPÃO, 1988-1989, Visiting Professor na Universidade de Yokohama, Faculdade de Economia [ Yokohama Kokuritsu Daigaku, Keizaigakubu], pesquisador na Sophia University, Biblioteca de Estudos Sociais de Iidabashi, e na Universidade de Toquio [ TODAI], Faculdade de Economia e Faculdade de Ciências Sociais e na Embaixada do Brasil, em Toquio ; INGLATERRA, 1989, SHEFFIELD, Research Scholar na Sheffield University, Faculty of Law and Social Sciences, School of Oriental Studies, na época apenas Centre of Japanese and Korean Studies, LONDRES, Visiting Scholar na School of Oriental and African Studies, SOAS, no Department of Economic Development, [ LSE] London School of Economics, visiting scholar no Department of International Relations; FRANÇA, EHESS, PARIS, 1990, professor visitante no Centre de recherches sur le Japon contemporain. Residiu na Maison de Cuba, e na Maison du Brésil, na Cité Universitaire Internationale; ALEMANHA, 1990, BOCHUM, Nordrhein-Westphalen, professor visitante na Ruhr-Universität Bochum, na Faculdade de Ciências sobre a Asia Oriental fuer Ostasienswissenschaften. ESTADOS UNIDOS DA AMERICA, 1991, BERKELEY, Associate Professor no Department of Oriental Studies, University of California at Berkeley; NEW YORK NY, 1991-1992, Visiting Scholar no Center for Japanese Economy, Columbia University in the City of New York; BRASIL. De volta ao Brasil, no período 1992-2013, lecionou um ou dois cursos por semestre, no curso de graduação. Utilizando a bibliografia coletada no exterior, orientou alunos em trabalhos de conclusão do curso de economia, quase todos envolvendo assuntos japoneses. Durante seu periodo no exterior, 1988-1992, Darcy Carvalho escreveu e publicou em Sheffield, dois volumes de artigos e bibliografias sobre sobre o projeto pesquisa, STUDIES ON THE CONTEMPORARY ECONOMY AND ECONOMIC SYSTEM OF JAPAN. COLLECTED ECONOMIC PAPERS, VOL I AND II, que colocou em público dominio e podem ser lidos na internet, no Archive.org. Atualmente é Professor Colaborador Senior a a Faculdade De Economia e Administração da Universidade de São Paulo. Darcy Carvalho reside em São Paulo, no Bairrro Alto da Lapa, desde 1974. Tem um site https://sites.google.com/a/darcycarvalho.com.br/darcy2/: e colabora com o Archive org como Darcy Carvalho Creator, fazendo uploads de obras brasileiras em público domínio. Areas de interesse Economia , Idiomas, Latim Moderno, Geopolitica, Estudos Brasileiros. Desde 2009 leciona na FEAUSP, um Curso de Economia para Não- Economistas, destinado a alunos de outras Faculdades e pesquisa sobre Subsídios para o Estudo do Pensamento Econômico Brasileiro no Século XX.